There have been many types and kinds of vase and planter constructions used to facilitate the arranging of flowers in various settings, such as on a lamp post or a wall. For example reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,499,473; 1,683,271; 3,747,268; 4,847,741; Des. 60,174; Des. 226,279; and Des. 278,521.
As disclosed in the foregoing mentioned patents, various vase and planter constructions are mountable to posts for floral display purposes. In this manner, a floral arrangement may be positioned in an unusual setting for eye catching purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,499,473 discloses a flower box which is adapted to be mounted to an upright lamp post.
While such vase and planter constructions may have been satisfactory for some applications, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved vase construction which enables long stem flowers to be arranged and displayed without an undue risk of the long stem flowers causing the vase to be accidentally overturned. The arranging and displaying of long stem flowers, such as long stem roses in a vase constructed of a light weight plastic material has an inherent risk of the flower vase being accidentally overturned due to the top heavy flowers and stems bearing too much pressure on the sides of the vase or due to wind or the accidental bumping of the table. Thus, establishments with outdoor facilities and tables have been reluctant to provide large long stem floral arrangements on such tables for the enjoyment of those utilizing their facilitates.
Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved vase construction which can be utilized readily for the arranging and displaying of long stem flowers in a vase constructed of a light weight plastic material without the unwanted and undesired risk of the long stem floral arrangement being accidentally overturned.